The Fifth Throne
by GreenForGood
Summary: Everyone in Narnia knew about the prophecy of the Four Thrones. However once there was a fifth throne in the throne room. A throne that had been destroyed before the prophecy, a throne fit for a King or Queen that had not surfaced in a century, a forgotten ruler of Narnia. Upon finding out about this, there is nothing stopping Queen Lucy from making it her mission to save him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The man sat huddled in a dark cell. Tattered clothes clung to his slim, yet strong frame and his hair curled almost to his waist. He was shaking in the cold, alone as he always had been. He had lost count of how many years he had been confined to that cell, lost count of the birthdays that had added a year to his life and not a year to his body. He didn't remember the day he stopped aging, trapped in a magical surrounding that kept his cells from decomposing, that kept him young and alive, cursed to live in eternal darkness and torment. Once a day someone came to bring him stale bread and some water, nothing more, nothing left. The man hasn't spoken a word in decades, hasn't seen a human face in almost a century, hasn't met a single kind soul since he was a child. That was his fate, that would be his life until someone was going to be kind enough to save him from the endless nothingness, be it by getting him out of the cell or by piercing his heart with a blade of salvation. When he woke up, on a day like any other, he felt something different in him though. For the first time in his life, the first time since he had been taken into the horrific cell of darkness, he didn't feel lonely. For the first time he felt like someone was thinking about him.

 **A/N: Well, this is it. Just a piece of inspiration I got while rewatching the first movie last night. If it's in any way intriguing, I'd be super happy if you left a review so I know if I should continue writing it to share with someone else or just for me:) Thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been more than a decade since the delicate silver crown had been placed on Queen Lucy's head. Queen Lucy the Valiant, in all of Narnia she was known for her beauty, inside and out, for her courageous spirit and her sunny nature. Princes from all the lands had come to court her, to make her their Princess, their perfect companion but Lucy decided to refuse each and every one of them. It wasn't that she thought she was better than them or that she didn't deem them worthy, on the contrary, the men that came to visit her were kind, mannered and regal, they treated her well, complimented her sweetly but Lucy didn't feel ready to be someone's Princess yet, she didn't feel ready to be with someone… there was so much adventure she had planned, so much she wanted to do still. Her sister Susan teased her relentlessly about it, already predicting her future of a lone adventurer, married to the lands she intended to explore. Lucy did nothing but laugh it off, knowing it was all in good fun, that her sister would never genuinely try to make her feel angry or lonely. And she wasn't. Lucy was anything but she was not lonely. The Queen had wonderful friends around the palace, her nymph-maids were people she spent hours and hours with without getting bored, her siblings were the people she loved so much… she was happy with her life. Happy and content and maybe a tiny bit bored. Narnia had never been as prosperous and happy as it had been since the four Pevensie siblings ascended the throne. The land had changed from the reign of terror to a reign of goodness, kindness and happiness. The Narnians adored their new monarchs and the four of them ruled then justly but kindly.

"Come on, Peter! Teach me!" Lucy's melodious voice was contorted into a whine as she looked at her older brother with wide, pleading eyes. She was holding a sword, a light sword in her hands and she _wanted_ her brother to teach her how to fight with a sword. King Peter the Magnificent though, her beloved brother, had refused for years. He was rather protective of his siblings and he knew Lucy. He knew that if you gave her a sword and taught her to fight, she would find some way to get herself into trouble. It was not even something Lucy would deny per se, but she was also convinced that it would be better if she could defend herself with a sword once she actually got into trouble. Because she would get into trouble one way or another. The thing about Lucy was that even if she had a sword to defend herself, she loathed taking lives. Her gift from Aslan had been an elixir that healed someone mortally wounded, she was someone who loved saving lives, not taking them. All that combined, Peter did not think it a good idea to teach his little sister to fight, much to Lucy's dismay. She could ask Edmund to teach her, but he had grown to be even more serious than Peter so that was no option. Susan had embraced her role as Queen completely, so except for her magical skills with bow and arrow, she wouldn't be able to teach her, either. Lucy had gotten a bit better with the long distance weapon but she was small and delicate, most bows were too heavy for her. So here she was, a young queen, longing for adventure with next to no skills to help her fight.  
"Lucy," the oldest Pevensie sighed softly and placed his hands on her shoulders, glancing down at her. He loved her with all his heart and it would kill him if something happened to her. He adored her adventurous spirit, he loved seeing the courage that engulfed her heart and yet it scared him also. He was not consciously trying to hold her back, he knew he wasn't her father, but for years he felt like he had to protect her, it wasn't easy for him to accept that this wasn't his nine-year-old little sister who had befriended a Faun, this was a young woman with a strong will and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from fighting forever. Maybe it was time. Maybe.  
"Fine," he eventually gave in, eliciting a delighted squeal from the young woman in front of him. "But," he stopped her enthusiasm. "No running off and fighting giants after our first session, do we have an agreement?"  
Lucy's face broke into an even bigger smile and she nodded, almost looking like a child again.  
"We do, your Majesty," she grinned and stepped back, lifting her sword, earning herself a good-natured eyeroll from her brother as he, very lightly, lunged at her.

By the time supper came around, Lucy almost regretting asking for the lessons. Almost. She was exhausted and surely would wake up the next morning with sore muscles and bruises all over her body. Peter had gone easy on her at first but upon realizing that she was not a complete idiot with the sword, he had increased the speed and strength of his attacks. Of course he never really hurt her, never did anything that would seriously injure her but it was enough to leave her wishing for nothing but a hot bath and her comfortable bed.

As she dragged herself into the dining room, she caught a glance of Susan, already seated, holding a letter in her hands, the smile on her face making it very clear who that letter was from. There was no denying that Susan was the more beautiful of the girls or maybe the more classically beautiful. While Lucy was small and delicate, almost always sunny and smiley, her face tanned from spending so much time outside, Susan was regal and poised. She was tall, her dark hair falling down to the back of her knees though usually she kept it up in intricate braids and flowers woven in. Her skin was creamy white and her figure was slim yet well proportioned. She usually dressed a lot more elaborate than Lucy did, her dresses hardly fit for running around outside and climbing trees. She truly was a gentle Queen, from her movements, her voice, her decisions, everything about her was calm and collected and her heart was purely good. However when Lucy caught sight of her, she wore a smile a lot different than the smile everyone knew. Usually there was a half-smile playing around the gentle Queen's lips, the corners of her mouth curled slightly upwards, her eyes soft and sweet. A genuine smile yet one that didn't convey many emotions. Yet, now that she was reading that letter, her smile conveyed quite a lot of emotions. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked at the letter like one would look at their most priced position. A mischievous grin crossed the younger woman's face and she snuck up to her sister, grabbing her shoulders all of a sudden. Susan cried out in surprise and clutched the letter to her chest as if to protect it, her eyes wide as she whipped her head around to see who the assailant was. "Lucy!" she explained in protest, shaking her head while she slowly calmed down. "You seem to be determined to give me a heart-attack," she scolded gently and carefully folded up the letter.  
"Is it from Lord Denvorn?" she asked, completely ignoring her sister's protest, plopping down on the chair next to her. The blush on Susan's face was enough to confirm her suspicions. Queen Susan had met Lord Denvorn on the annual Winter's Ball six months prior. She had looked like a goddess in her lilac coloured dress. Layers of tulle and chiffon with beautiful beading and embroidery hugged her curves gently, creating a hauntingly gorgeous contrast to her pale skin and dark hair. It was no surprise that the young Lord could not take his eyes off the Queen for a majority of the night, hardly anyone really could. Ever since that night the two of them had been writing back and forth with rigorous passion. Lucy knew that Susan was head over heels in love with the man and she was happy about it. After a rather unsuccessful match with a man who had wanted her title more than her heart, Susan had been rather distrusting of young unmarried Nobles. Lard Denvorn, she swore, was different though. He could have had the Princess of a Kingdom much bigger and richer than Narnia and he had vowed on his life that even if she decided to give up the crown and live as a commoner, he would still stay with her. They were set to see each other again in two months' time and Lucy would bet her healing elixir that he was going to propose to her that very night.  
"Is it," Susan whispered, turning to her sister, the smile back on her face. "I should retire to bed and compose a reply. He is probably waiting," she mumbled and gave Lucy a gently kiss on her brow before gliding out of the room, the happiness seemingly shining from her, causing Lucy to shake her head with a small giggle.

Peter eventually joined her for supper and they talked a bit though both of them seemed to long for their comfort of their own chambers and their own bed. When she felt like she could not possibly eat another bite, Lucy got up, playfully messed up her brother's blonde mop of hair and left the dining room, walking down the hallways quietly. For some reason she was always quiet out in the hallways. There was something pristine about the beautiful white marbled walls, about the portraits that hung magically high up on the walls, about the chandeliers that illuminated the area in a soft, warm light. The hallways were buzzing with magic, Lucy was convinced of that though her siblings always disagreed. For the youngest Queen, it was purely magical.

There was already a steaming hot bath prepared when she closed the door to her chambers and her handmaiden, a tree-nymph named Laenna was waiting to help her clean up. It was strange at first, having a handmaiden that was seemingly made of nothing but beautiful tree blossoms but Lucy found out soon that despite not having an actual body, Lae could do almost anything that a flesh and blooded creature could do, too. She carefully helped the young woman out of her stained dress, gasping softly when she saw the exposed and tormented skin but Lucy just laughed softly and shook her head. "Do not worry, dear Laenna. My brother finally gave in and taught me how to fight," she explained, noticing the nymph visibly relaxing. There were no secrets between he two of them and Lucy felt no shame undressing completely, sinking into the water. The heat surrounding her felt wonderful on her strained limbs and she would have fallen asleep right there and then if Lae hadn't continued talking to her. Eventually though, both girls realized that it was time for the Queen to get out. There was no staying awake anymore and Lucy barely managed to dress in her nightgown before she collapsed onto the bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillows. It was early, a lot earlier than she usually went to bed. At a normal day, Lucy would stay up late, either ghosting through Cair Paravel to find hidden spots or reading about Narnian history until she was unable to keep her eyes open. This night though, she fell asleep, fast asleep, in a sleep deeper than she had ever experienced before. Sleep that would bring her a dream that was going to change her life forever.

 **A/N: Here you go. Chapter one. A few sweet family moments. A bit of an introduction! I hope you like it:)**


End file.
